De remordimientos y miradas de odio
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Theodore no es malo, solo hace todo lo posible para no meterse en líos, pero Leanne consigue que sienta que lo está haciendo todo mal.


**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black._**

* * *

El muchacho se convulsiona violentamente, su cuerpo choca contra el suelo y en su expresión no se distingue otra cosa que no sea dolor, pero su mandíbula fuertemente apretada impide que los gritos, que seguramente estén desgarrando su garganta en una lucha incansable por salir, se exterioricen. Y tú le observas, impasible, aun sabiendo que está experimentando tal sufrimiento por tu culpa no muestras ni una pizca de culpabilidad; no lo haces por placer, pero te lo han ordenado y tú obedeces, simple y llanamente.

A un gesto de Amicus cortas el contacto, Macmillan cae al suelo y tú vuelves a tomar asiento. La clase se queda en completo silencio; siempre pasa lo mismo, algún estúpido dice algo que no debería decir y recibe su castigo. Te parece sorprendente el alarmante complejo de Gryffindor que tantos tienen, lo fuesen o no; te resulta difícil de entender el poco aprecio que le tienen a sus vidas esos rebeldes que han formado la resistencia contra los Carrow, al parecer aprendieron muy bien de Potter. No lo puedes negar, esos chavales tienen las ideas claras.

Un codazo de Zabini, tu compañero de pupitre, te saca de tus pensamientos, la clase ya ha terminado y no tienes idea de lo que ha sucedido en el último cuarto de hora, has estado demasiado concentrado en tus pensamientos como para enterarte de lo que sucedía a tu alrededor.

Apenas has salido del aula cuando alguien te agarra de la muñeca, una chica de largo pelo negro, con la corbata de Hufflepuff sobre su pecho te mira desde abajo con una mezcla de rencor y curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —te pregunta entrecerrando sus ojos castaños—¿Acaso no tienes remordimientos al hacer sufrir así a alguien?

Te quedas observándola, la examinas con la mirada durante un tiempo, sus palabras no parecen llevar impregnadas el típico veneno que caracteriza a los Slytherin al hablar, tan solo dudas, una curiosidad tan fuerte como la de un niño pequeño que aún no comprende las cosas.

—Porque era él o yo, —respondes—su sufrimiento a cambio de mi tranquilidad.

Y parece que tus palabras se clavan como aguijones en ella, porque ahora algo similar al odio se deja entrever en su mirada.

—Y después seguro que os preguntaréis por qué los Slytherins tenéis mala fama. —una carcajada burlona acompaña a sus palabras—Ahora veo por qué todos os odian, parece que arrancaros el corazón formó parte de vuestra educación…

Se marcha con paso decidido y tú retomas el camino hacia las mazmorras, aún no eres consciente de los problemas que te van a traer las palabras de esa chica.

_O-o-O_

De nuevo abres los ojos y das una vuelta más; esta vez te quedas observando el techo, preguntándote el porqué de tu insomnio a pesar de que ya sabes la respuesta.

Nunca te has considerado alguien "malo"; es cierto que desprecias a los sangres sucia como el que más y que, si bien no de forma tan extremista, compartes ideales con el bando de los mortífagos. Pero para ti es normal, la base de toda persona es la educación que recibe, has escuchado decir tantas veces a tu padre; a ti te educaron de forma que creyeses que los nacidos de muggles eran inferiores y así lo crees ahora.

Sin embargo nunca malgastarías energías en una guerra que comenzó antes de que tú nacieras y, por ende, no es la tuya. También eres reacio a definirte de un bando o de otro y así poner en peligro tu vida hasta el punto de tener posibilidades de morir.

Eres una persona práctica que aprecia su vida, por eso tiendes a no poner pegas a lo que te dicen o a ignorar a los demás. Por supuesto que hay cosas y personas que te molestan, pero con el tiempo aprendiste que si alguien se sentía ignorado pronto se cansaba y acababa por irse.

Leanne es una de esas cosas que te molestan. No aguantas sus miradas llenas de odio y repulsión ni sus palabras que, desde la primera vez que te habló, hace casi una semana, resuenan en tu cabeza. Y te importan, te hacen sentir que no estás haciendo lo correcto; que quizá deberías dejar de hacer lo que te dicen y plantar cara, que a lo mejor todo lo que te enseñaron está mal.

Los remordimientos, salidos de quién sabe dónde, aparecen cada vez que te mira. Y ni siquiera sabes de lo que te arrepientes, ¿de no haber elegido un bando? ¿De haber conseguido que la chica te odie? ¿De hacer caso a los Carrow?

Y, aunque no entiendas por qué, sabes que la Hufflepuff te importa.

_O-o-O_

Otro día más bajo el amparo de sus miradas de odio. Ya se debería haber cansado, te mandaron hacerlo, no es como si hubieses torturado a Macmillan por diversión.

Pero, o la chica es demasiado terca y ha decidido odiarte con todas sus fuerzas, o es que tenéis conceptos muy diferentes de lo que es hacer algo voluntariamente y lo que no.

Tú también la estás empezando a odiar. Joder, quieres olvidarte de ella de una maldita vez, de su existencia; quieres no sentir sus ojos clavados en ti, y sobre todo quieres ignorarla por completo. Que te dé igual si habla con Ernie Macmillan entre susurros o si te empuja con el hombro cuando pasa por tu lado.

Necesitas que vuelva a ser una Hufflepuff insignificante de nuevo, alguien transparente a quien no conoces ni quieres conocer.

Sin embargo no lo consigues. Su nombre continúa irritándote cada vez que aparece en tus pensamientos. Y su voz, cargada de ironía, te sigue acechando por las noches.

Sales del Gran Comedor, tras haber comprobado que no tienes ánimos para comer, y te diriges hacia la próxima clase.

Es entonces cuando escuchas una risa unos pasos por detrás de ti, la reconoces al instante, es _su_ risa. Las carcajadas se cortan en cuanto pasa por tu lado, ella frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios mientras te mira de reojo.

Y te da igual que Hannah Abbott esté justo delante. No te importa que Leanne sea pedante, irritante, cabezota o que te odie. Todo eso no te importa lo más mínimo, porque en ese instante la agarras de las muñecas y la besas.

—Idiota…—empieza a decir cuando cortas el contacto con ella.

Pero no la dejas continuar y vuelves a presionar tus labios contra los suyos. Te trae sin cuidado que sea una Hufflepuff, que pretenda insultarte o que, aunque después cese, al principio intente deshacerse de tu agarre. E ignoras lo que te hace sentir, tan solo buscas que los remordimientos se vayan.

Solo quieres que se calle de una vez por todas.


End file.
